Needs More Salt
by TalksToSelf
Summary: SMUT ALERT I wish I could say there was a plot... but there's kind of not, just some DouWata smut. Never complain about Watanuki's cooking.


A/n: Kinktastic! I… I don't even know. There's not much plot it's just plain smut. And my first yaoi smut too.

WARNING: MAY INDUCE NEED FOR COLD SHOWER

"Needs more salt." Grunted Doumeki. Himawari giggled as a tick appeared on Watanuki's head, she knew he was desperately trying to keep his calm, she also knew Doumeki was just trying to get a rise out of him.  
"Fine." Watanuki growled, digging in his bag and handing Doumeki a salt tub, rather ungracefully. Doumeki blinked, of all the oddities he was used to with Watanuki, this was not one of them and was decidedly weird.  
"Why… do you carry salt?" He asked, adding a little to his bento, it was such a miniscule amount that Watanuki's rage grew tenfold.  
"None of your damn business!" Watanuki snapped, he had his reasons, and put the tub back into his bag.  
"You two fight like an old married couple." Giggled Himawari. Doumeki nodded and continued to eat while Watanuki deadpanned.  
"H…Himawari-chan!" He squeaked. "We do not, he's just overly fussy and makes things up." He said convincingly.  
"It did need more salt though." Doumeki said bluntly.  
"LIKE YOU COULD EVEN TELL!" Watanuki roared, standing up and shaking his fist at Doumeki's face.  
"I bet I could."  
"FINE, COME WITH ME YOU USELESS LUMP! YOU WILL RUE THE DAY YOU MESSED WITH WATANUKI-KIMIHIRO'S COOKING!" He said, grabbing Doumeki by the collar and dragging at him, however, Doumeki was a lot bigger than him, and remained seated for a moment, grabbing his bento.  
"Bye Kunogi." He said gruffly, following Watanuki, choosing not to remind him that they had classes they shouldn't skip.

Watanuki was fuming as he stomped into his apartment.  
"Sit!" He ordered. "And don't read my manga!" He added, before disappearing into the kitchen. Doumeki sighed and picked up one of the stray manga books Yuuko must have lent him, flicking through casually. "Your salt-senses are NOT that good, I'm going to prove it to you, and then I am never EVER making you lunch again, I don't care if Hitsuzen says I have to, Hitsuzen can bite me in the ass!" Ranted the boy in the kitchen, as he slung together a three course meal. Doumeki smiled slightly, the scents from the kitchen were awfully tempting, fascinated by the alluring concept of Watanuki's words.  
"What are you making?" He asked, stopping his perverted mind.  
"I'm not telling you because whatever it is you'll complain damnit!" He yelled. Doumeki put the manga down, at least a foot from where it had been, so that when Watanuki returned it would be obvious he'd been reading, but there would be no proof. Watanuki stomped back in, apparently not having cooled down any, with a clean washcloth in his left hand.  
"Put this on." He ordered. Doumeki raised an eyebrow… perhaps he wasn't the only one with inappropriate thoughts "On your face!" He added hurriedly, seeing the suggestive look. "Like a blindfold."  
"So you're into blindfolding huh." Doumeki asked casually, putting the blindfold on.  
"You're lucky you're taller than me or I would smack you!" Watanuki hissed, obviously beyond pissed off at the accusations. "I've made the exact same spaghetti bolognaise three times. One with the PERFECT amount of salt, one with too much salt, and one with not enough salt. The challenge is for you to tell me which is which."  
"You could be lying."  
"I don't lie!" Scoffed Watanuki. "Plus I've written on a post-it note in the kitchen which is which, you can look once the taste test is over!" Doumeki just nodded and sat down.

Watanuki pulled several faces and mouthed several swearwords in front of Doumeki's face to make sure he really couldn't see anything. Once convinced that it was true Doumeki had been completely visually impaired, Watanuki disappeared, returning with three plates.  
"Okay try." He said.  
"You have to feed me." Doumeki said plainly.  
"FEED YOURSELF!" Roared Watanuki. Doumeki raised his hand and pointed to his blindfold.  
"I can't see. And bolognaise is messy… of course… if you want me to mess up your house then…" He reached blindly forward ready to dunk his hand into the spaghetti sauce, when Watanuki gave a strangled cry, like a cat being raped by a baby-eating-ghost.  
"Shut up and sit still!" He growled, stabbing the fork and twirling some pasta onto it.  
"Yes master." Doumeki said, enjoying the situation far too much.  
"Open your mouth." He ordered.  
"Yes master." Repeated the archer, opening his mouth obediently, a tingling sensation shot through Watanuki as he realised Doumeki was at his very whim. Then again… when was he not? Watanuki rarely ever asked Doumeki for anything, but when he needed help he was always there. Blue eyes blinked slowly as Doumeki ate the pasta. He licked his lips teasingly. "More." He begged.  
"YOU COULD AT LEAST SAY PLEASE!" Watanuki snapped, annoyed at the other boy.  
"Please, master." Doumeki whispered huskily. Watanuki was glad Doumeki was blindfolded, because he knew right now he was blushing. That word 'master' just seemed so wrong in context… pitcher to catcher!?

"Must you be so weird!?" Watanuki said exasperatedly, gathering more pasta. "Open your mouth."  
"Yes and yes, master." Watanuki jabbed the fork into Doumeki's mouth a little too roughly, but he did not complain  
"My name is NOT master."  
"Kimihiro-sama?" (Sama is Lord) Suggested Doumeki, raising his eyebrows above the blindfold.  
"DON'T SPEAK WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL!" Watanuki scolded, grabbing a napkin and dabbing at Doumeki's mouth to catch the flecks before they spilled onto his floor. It was only then he realised Doumeki had used his first name. "And don't say my name so strangely!" He added, trying not to choke as he pulled away from Doumeki as though he was made of fire. He'd just touched his face… wiped his mouth. A strange shiver ran through him, from his neck to his toes.  
"Kimihiro-Ou?" (Ou is King)  
"JUST Kimihiro!" Watanuki flailed.  
"So I can call you Kimihiro?" He smirked.  
"SHUT UP DOUMEKI!" Said an overly flustered Watanuki, unsure of how to react to the question. Especially when the one asking the question was on his knees, blindfolded. With a jolt Watanuki realised how much this resembled a scene he'd once read in a manga, and that had ended in… oh. He blushed realising his body was naturally reacting to the thought, and was very glad Doumeki could not see.

"Second plate?" Doumeki asked after a moment of silence, bringing Watanuki back down to earth. Reminding him why they were really there, in his apartment, skipping class, eating food, while blindfolded. He blushed. Stupid imagination. He took some food from the second plate, and barked  
"Open your mouth."  
"As you wish, Kimihiro." Doumeki opened his mouth and Watanuki froze, realising how erotic the whole situation seemed. Doumeki waited patiently, for a whole five seconds, before hunger over-rode teasing. "Oi Watanuki, food." He said. Watanuki mumbled something incoherent before sticking the fork into Doumeki's mouth. This time though, the archer didn't let go after removing the food, mouth still full Doumeki teased his tongue over the fork in what could only be described as a phallic ministration designed to tease. Watanuki pretended to ignore it, and yanked the fork back, wishing his school trousers weren't as tight.  
"Stop… being… weird." He said through gritted teeth.  
"Yes, master." Doumeki said obediently, licking his lips sensually.  
"And don't call me master." Watanuki mumbled.  
"Why not, master?"  
"Because… because it implies you'd… oh just shut up Doumeki, eat the pasta." Watanuki pushed the fork against Doumeki's lips.  
"I would." Doumeki said, pushing away the food, unusual for him. "If you asked me to, I would…"  
"Would what?" Whispered Watanuki, almost afraid of the answer.  
"I'd do anything." Doumeki said. "Anything."

Watanuki blushed furiously, despite not being able to see his eyes, Doumeki looked deadly serious.  
"D… Don't say …weird things." He stuttered.  
"It's not weird," Doumeki responded, his voice still calm. "It's natural to want to do things to pleasure the ones you love."  
"Sh… shut up already!" Watanuki wasn't sure he was emotionally or physically able to handle what was being said to him. His brain told him to get the hell out of there before something weird happened, but a warm ache between his legs was tempting him to just ask Doumeki to do unbelievable things. Stupid teenage hormones.  
"Just… say the word." Doumeki said gently, he raised his hand and reached blindly for the boy. Watanuki squeaked. "Because I can tell you're enjoying this." His hand grazed teasingly over the front of Watanuki's pants, which were almost level with his face. "Though… I can't see what I'm doing." A small smirk graced his face. "You may have to lead me… master." He cupped the bulge and was amazed at the heat, he knew he had to go slowly or risk Watanuki going off in a huff. Watanuki gasped as his thumb rubbed the fabric over his head and his entire body quivered. Doumeki's free hand trailed up and down his 'master's' thighs, the friction driving Watanuki insane.  
"Ah… Doumeki!" Mumbled Watanuki weakly, trying to suppress a squeak as Doumeki's gentle petting became heavy fondling.  
"The noises are good…" Doumeki whispered. "I want to hear more… please." He leaned cautiously forward and kissed the front of Watanuki's trousers. It was a lot harder to do than it should have been, because of the blindfold, but he used his hands to direct him.

"Do… Doumeki stop." Whimpered Watanuki, his hips moving automatically towards the warmth of Doumeki's breath, defying his brain. Watanuki's breath caught as Doumeki's tongue ran up and down his clothed length, the warm saliva on the fabric cooled quickly, teasing the bespectacled boy to insanity.  
"I can't undo this button." Was all Doumeki said, trying to flip the button open with one hand. "Help?" Watanuki gave an incoherent mumble, his voice long forgotten. "Watanuki, I can't do this on my own, give me your hands." Watanuki dazedly lowered his hands to Doumeki's. He brought them to his face and kissed each of his palms before leading them closely up Watanuki's legs to his button and zip. Watanuki didn't need much persuasion, desperate to release at least some of the growing tension on his groin. Once the button was undone Doumeki tugged the zipper on his own. Watanuki fumbled, unsure what to do with his hands.  
"Here?" He asked quietly, placing his hands on Doumeki's broad shoulders.  
"Sure." Doumeki slowly eased Watanuki's too-tight pants over his hips gently, but left his underwear on, for now content that Watanuki was a lot more comfortable. He continued his previous actions, trailing his fingers and lips over the prominent erection, the warmth transferring through the fabric on both sides. Watanuki's fingertips gripped Doumeki's shoulders tightly, he squeezed in a repetitive motion, relaxing the archer pleasantly.

"Still want me to stop?" Doumeki asked teasingly, drawing his tongue over where he could feel the tip of Watanuki's cock.  
"Hngh!" Was all Watanuki could say, his hands rubbing gentle circles on Doumeki's back now.  
"I love those noises." Doumeki growled. He hooked his thumbs just above the hemline, the thin white fabric slid down easily, and Watanuki moaned at the exposure. Doumeki could not see, but somehow he knew that the sight before him was beautiful. He rubbed his left thumb over the weeping tip, his free hand running under Watanuki's heated shaft, trailing over veins and massaging his balls. Watanuki moaned a little louder.  
"D…Doumeki." He whispered, he didn't know how much longer he'd be able to stand, every touch from the other boy sent electric sparks down every nerve in his body and his legs felt weak. As though he knew what was going on in his mind, Doumeki freed one arm and wrapped it cautiously around Watanuki's waist, pulling him closer, so his knees buckled onto his shoulders.  
"I got you." He promised. Now he only had one hand to use on Watanuki's erection, he was determined to compensate, closing his palm over him, he began to pump slowly, enjoying Watanuki's gentle  
"Ah… ah…"'s. The noises encouraged him, and he picked up the pace, stroking faster and faster until Watanuki's gentle gasping was an overly loud "AHH!" as he reached the brink.  
"Not yet." Begged Doumeki, slowing down again.  
"Jerk." Watanuki said breathlessly, his head was now purple from strain, and he was sure that if he became any harder he'd cut right through Doumeki's hand.  
"I know." Doumeki said gently, his own breath a little shallow, thrilled that he was being allowed to go this far with the usually freaked out Watanuki. "I know."

Watanuki's eyes, which had been close to closing snapped open as Doumeki's rough tongue traced over his tip. He groaned desperately, glad Doumeki was helping him stay on his feet, he knew that if Doumeki weren't holding him still he'd have fainted from sheer pleasure. The tip of Doumeki's tongue lapped up the salty droplets of liquid pre-cum forming as they arrived, but because he couldn't see what he was doing the act was clumsy. In a way that made Watanuki feel comforted, somehow from the inexperienced wandering he knew that Doumeki had never done this before, learning as he went. Watanuki's hand gently pulled at Doumeki's hair, an automatic reaction.  
"I want you." Breathed Doumeki softly. He opened his mouth and leaned forward ready to stop teasing.  
"Mmhmm." Watanuki suddenly pulled away, confusing Doumeki, who couldn't see what was happening. Watanuki's hand cupped Doumeki's cheek, his thumb stroked gently down his cheek, and teased over his lips. Very cautiously they shared their first kiss, tongues exploring cautiously. Doumeki went back to using his hand to please Watanuki. He found that this was much better while kissing, because every time Watanuki gasped, Doumeki could intercept it.  
"I…" He breathed. "I love you."  
"I think… I think I…" Watanuki fumbled over his words.  
"It's okay." Doumeki mumbled. "You don't have to say it if you're not sure yet. But I want you to let me do this." He kissed slowly along Watanuki's jaw, and neck, sucking at the flesh. "Because I am sure." Without warning he straightened Watanuki a little and enveloped the tip of his cock inbetween his pursed lips.  
"Mmph!" Watanuki gasped, clenching Doumeki's hair. His hand and mouth worked in a clumsy rhythm.

Watanuki felt every nerve in his body explode, his fingertips and toes felt numb under the aching pressure.  
"Doumeki I'm going… I… I can't… Ah…!"  
"It's okay." Doumeki said thickly. "I want to." He sped up his hand, and allowed his tongue to dart back and forth, left and right along Watanuki's hard on. Watanuki's head fell back, his entire body shook, Doumeki had to hold him still with his free hand against his back. At the last moment Doumeki removed the hand on his penis, and leaned as far forward on Watanuki he could go. There was a sickening moment that he thought he would fail and choke, dying happy, but surprisingly he managed to suppress his gag reflex.  
"DOUMEKI!" Moaned Watanuki, his resolve fading to nil as he came. The hot liquid spilled down Doumeki's throat, and he couldn't help thinking something that almost made him laugh. He kept it down and swallowed deeply, holding the shaking Watanuki in place.

Watanuki turned scarlet when Doumeki detached himself, he pulled his pants back up, glad there was not much mess left in evidence. Doumeki untied his blindfold and looked expectantly up at Watanuki's face. Their breathing was weak, and their faces were flushed, an unusual sight to see on Doumeki. The momentary silence was broken by Doumeki's eventual conclusion.  
"The first one didn't have enough salt, the second one was perfect…" Watanuki almost deadpanned. "And you…" Doumeki stood up slowly, cupping Watanuki's face. "Tasted very salty." Watanuki pouted and turned away.  
"Yeah well, you're wrong about the pasta anyway!" He said stubbornly. Doumeki shrugged and sat down, taking the fork and eating from the first plate.  
"Watanuki… c'mere." Watanuki hesitantly leaned closer. Doumeki's hand gripped Watanuki's collar and pulled him in so close their lips were inches apart. Watanuki expected him to kiss him. "Needs more salt," Doumeki said gently, and kissed him deeply.

'_I'd hate him_' thought Watanuki viciously. '_If I didn't love him_' Doumeki's tongue flicked over his lips. The faint taste of salt remained, and Watanuki blushed realising he was tasting his own fluids. '_Then again, he doesn't need to know that just yet_'  
"I told you, you were wrong about the pasta!"

A/n: I am SO going to hell. But phew. ...wipes her brow


End file.
